Joshua-G024
SPARTAN-G024 was a SPARTAN-III who took part in the dying months of the Human-Covenant War, Post War Era, Operation:Contagio Purgatio, the Midgard Crysis and the Necros War. Early Life Joshua was born in the slums of Ballymena,Ireland. He was born into a poor family, his parents were both drug addicts and payed very little attention to him. It was his sister Bella who raised him, unfortunatly when Josh was 6, she was killed during a riot between rival gangs. 6 months later he was abducted from his family by members of ONI Beta 5 Division, as they found him to have the perfect genes for The SPARTAN-III Program. His parents didn't notice or really care that he was gone. 3 months later his mum died of an overdose and his Father was killed the next week in a riot. Personality Joshua's personality is that of little emotion and is very detatched from his Team. This can be best explained from his Childhood as his parents showed him no love and attention and frequently threw abuse at him while being intoxicated and High. HE is very ruthless when leading his team, as he wants them to live (though he doesn't show it)Except for one person on his Team. Amy. He only likes Amy, because she is different from all the other S-IIIs that he has met, because she has been through similar cicimstances but is still able to be cheery about it. And he respects that. Induction into the Program After being abducted Joshua like all the other SPARTAN Candidates was taken to Onyx where he was breifed by Lt.Ambrose about how he could become a Spartan like him. Joshua never hearing of the SPARTAN stories asked what a SPARTAN was. Kurt then turned round with an astonished look on his face, told him the story of the SPARTANs. After Kurt told the Gamma Company recruits the story, Joshua was completly indoctronated. He was also stood beside a girl who tried to talk to him but he ignored her, ironically she was Amy-094 soon to be Josh's best friend and Team XO. Training The first test for the new Gamma Company 'Volunteers' was to jump out of they Pelican's they arrived on. He and the 19 other Trainees clambered back onboard. He was the fifth one to go out, when the boy infront of him chickened out he burst out laughing. When Mendez shot him an approving glare it give him even more determanation to jump out. When he was at the ramp he jumped out instantly and without thinking. When he landed on the ground he felt that he had accomplished something and was determaned not to fail and become a SPARTAN. His first 'Trail by Fire' test was also the first one the S-IIIs had in teams. Joshua was put in a Squad called Wolf with: Amy-094, Maria-173, Colin-092 and Andrew-143. He only liked Amy because he had been paired up with her before. There objective was to kill (They had TTR) all the other S-III Teams. There first kill was Team Sword (though they weren't the first ones killed that was Team Javelin). Wolf met very light resistence until they found Team Katana, Katana complety overwhelmed them and Wolf Finished fourth behind Jian,Katana Gladius and Sabre. The last 'Trail by Fire' Exercise, Wolf stayed near the D.I Camp hoping to find any stray S-III Teams. Team Kopis found them and they struct a deal. Capture the Camp Listening Post (Every S-III had a chip in there suit and so they could track them.) but they never made it to it. While they tried to figure out a plan two S-III Teams (Sword and Vulcan) ambushed them; Josh's team was able to take Sword team but Vulcan proved too much and overwhelmed them both. Joshua's team gradutated later that year. He was now an Offical SPARTAN. Mission's with Team Wolf. Joshua has taken part in over 20 Missions in his carear. Battle of New Asia. Joshua's first mission. Joshua, his Team and an additional S-III team - called Team Sword - where sent down to the Planets surface to retrieve data on the Covenant from the University, the planet had been over run by Covenant forces and the UNSC could only spare a small Strike team. So Wolf and Sword where sent in via LOIEV from Slipspace by the UNSC Outta Time, while it would head to the planet one hour after they launched so to be there when the completed the mission. At first the mission was going well, Wolf reached the Rendevous Spot and waited for Sword before heading out. They reached the University without any hostiles, but when Wolf began to extract the Data the fighting outside picked up, Sword -Taking a beating but no Casualties yet- asked for help so Josh sent Amy and Maria out to help. When Colin retrieved the data the left. After an hour of running away the Covenant caught up with them. Sword lost two guys quickly. Josh and his team melted into the forest and when the Elites moved past he and his team grabbed them and broke there fists with there K-Bars. Just after killing his Elite; a Seraph fired and hit near his position, but not before he had been told that Teams Kopis and Jian where coming to there rescue. When he awoke he was at the PZ and was walking to it when Sword came running, one last member of Sword was killed and when the survivors where loaded up. They where away.